


drunk in love

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [6]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which they’re both drunk and b-joo realizes he’s in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

B-Joo was drunk and Hansol was beautiful. It was weird thinking of his best friend like this, not in an you’re-aesthetically-pleasing-handsome kind of way but in a downright I-kind-of-want-to-kiss-you kind of way, but B-Joo was wasted and he honestly couldn’t care less.   
Hansol was looking up at him from where he was sitting on the floor with the half-empty vodka bottle next to him, his eyes all shiny and his mouth curled up in the most adorable grin ever and B-Joo really, really wanted to press their lips together right now.

  Instead of doing that, he plopped down next to his friend, reaching for the alcohol as he waited for these weird feelings to fade. Hansol being Hansol shifted closer immediately, wrapping himself all around Byungjoo, who suddenly had trouble gulping down the liquid. Drunk Hansol was sometimes even clingier than his sober-self and while it was usually no big deal it was kind of a really big deal today, because there it was again, this urge to kiss his friend, now with an increasing amount of that giddy feeling that you get when you like someone a lot. He wanted to hold Hansol and peck his cheek and tell him sweet things. Hell, he wanted to take the other out for a date. 

It was new and it was confusing, especially now that B-Joo’s brain didn’t properly work because of the alcohol. So instead of shoving Hansol away like he probably would have done if he’d been sober, he leaned into the embrace, trying not to think about it too much because it just gave him a headache.  
  
„Byungjoo, what’s wrong?“, Hansol asked, his voice muffled as he mumbled it into B-Joo’s shoulder.    
„I don’t know.“, B-Joo answered truthfully, feeling all dizzy as he turned his head to look at his friend. „Hansol, do you sometimes get weird feelings about your friends when you’ve been drinking?“   
„What do you mean?“ Hansol sounded intrigued now.   
 „Feelings that are…strange.“ He didn’t know how to explain, couldn’t find the words for it and instead of speaking grabbed the bottle again to gulp down another mouthful of the fairly disgusting liquid. It was weird for him to be drinking it, since he wasn’t a huge fan of this kind of stuff, but the other members had forgotten this bottle when they had left them here in the practice room on their own earlier to go to sleep, so they’d just opened it without thinking. He would probably blame them in the morning. 

„I don’t get it.“, Hansol said, squinting his eyes as he obviously tried very hard to concentrate. „Strange like what?“  
 „Like, love.“   
„Hmm.“ Hansol pressed his lips together and then, after a few seconds nodded, but it felt like it was way longer, because B-Joo couldn’t help but stare again, just like he had done literally all night - how had he never noticed how attractive Hansol actually was? Sure, he’d always been adorable and cute in Byungjoo’s (and pretty much everyone else’s eyes), but how had he not noticed how beautiful Hansol’s eyes were, or how he had this freaking kissable lips? And it wasn’t just the face, it was his body, too, like the way he moved. Byungjoo could suddenly remember countless times he’d seen his friend-   
He almost didn’t hear the reply. 

„I kind of always love my friends.“, Hansol said, totally missing the point.

 „Yeah, me too, but like, you never want to like, kiss them or something, right?“ 

„Hmm.“ Again, a few seconds of silence, then: „No…well, mostly no.“

 „Mostly?“ „I mean…“ Hansol sounded at a loss for words. „I don’t know.“   
  
„Well…then, me too.“  
 „Really?“  
 „Mmh.“ Another gulp of vodka and this time Hansol took a sip as well, before leaning back into B-Joo. They sat like that, quietly for a few minutes and then, without really being able to hold it back, B-Joo blurted:   
„I want to kiss you right now.“

 „Oh.“ Hansol sounded surprised, but he didn’t shift away. If anything, his grip got only tighter. „Okay.“  
 „Okay?“ For some reason Byungjoo’s heart was racing and he was super dizzy from all the alcohol but maybe also from all the excitement because of all the emotions he was going through.  
 „You can kiss me.“, his friend told him in his thoughtful way, blinking at B-Joo innocently. „I kind of want you to.“  
 „To what?“   
„Kiss me.“  
 „Oh.“  And because B-Joo was really, really unable to think now, he just leaned forward and did so, feeling all thunderstruck when their lips actually met and Hansol moved against him as if he’d been waiting for it. It was a little desperate and also much deeper than any other kiss B-Joo had ever experienced in his life. The tingle in his stomach was spreading throughout his body, down his spine as Hansol’s hand wandered in his neck and the kiss got even better, more heated. When they parted it was because they were both breathless and B-Joo was even dizzier now and the butterflies in his stomach were still buzzing, but not only from happiness but from something else as well. 

„Hansol.“, he mumbled. „I might have to puke.“

-

„You just got up and went to throw up, right after our first kiss.“, Hansol complained, leaning into B-Joo’s embrace, who was turning red with embarrassment but also laughing, because it was a good story, really. „You know, that made me feel like I was the reason for that.“

 „You weren’t.“, B-Joo said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. This was so good, he thought, everything about it. „I just drank too much of that stuff.“ 

„Yeah, whatever.“ And even though Hansol still pretended to be annoyed, Byungjoo knew he wasn’t, because they’d joked about it so often that it had become an insider.  
 „And you know, I apologized after that by taking you out for dinner.“, B-Joo told him, a grin spreading on his face as the other snuggled into him once again. „And for the record, I still take you out a lot.“ 

„I know, I know.“ Hansol rolled his eyes playfully, but smiled at the same time and B-Joo just felt really, really happy.  


End file.
